Our Perfect Life Gone Wrong
by Slytherin-Dracomione024
Summary: A story of a romance between the two most unlikely people, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. It takes place in their 7th year, but I can't tell you too much. Let me put it this way, it is really fluffy yet dramatic. See for yourself!
1. The Creation of Life

"Malfoy! Watch it!" Hermione Granger yelled at Draco Malfoy, as their potion fell off their table.

"I was watching. Sorry!" He answered, as the whole Potions class turned around and stared at them.

'Fine, just clean it up!' She waved her arms about slightly to indicate that he should hurry. The acid-like potion was eating her shoes, socks, and the frill of her skirt.

"You clean it, Mudblood!" Draco danced around faintly to avoid any major damage to his robes. He cringed though as he said that last word. She hated being called that. Draco saw her lip tremble.

"Fine…but just so you know, I didn't choose to be a muggle born. You didn't choose to a pure-blood either."

He watched her walk off, noticing the pleasant shake of her hips. She was amazing in ways she didn't even know, he thought.

When she got back, she took one look at Draco, and looked down at the floor. He had the classic sneer, plastered across his face. Hermione rapidly wiped off the floor, and sat back up to clean the counter.

"Just because you are a mudblood, doesn't mean that you can't clean it with magic, Granger." He reminded her.

"Oops." She said softly.

'Yeah, _oops_. I'll just do it then, since you are so certain that you have to be so slow about it." Draco took out his wand, and cleaned everything up quickly, not leaving a single spot on the floor, or the counter. Hermione felt the blush dance across her cheeks, as Snape walked over.

"What is the meaning of this, Granger?" He drawled, "I put you with my prize student, and even you, Miss Know-it-all, can't keep it straight."

"It fell, because Draco bumped into it. I'm sorry, uh…really I am." She mumbled.

"Sorry won't do anything for your grade. Just turn in what you have, and I will grade on what you have done so poorly on." Snape responded sourly.

Draco gazed at Hermione as she wiped a small tear from her eye, and walked up to Snape's desk with the almost empty vile. I'm sorry, he said to her in his brain, hoping that she might hear.

Hermione sat back down as quietly as she got up, and looked at Draco with a long unbearable glare, before asking to go the bathroom to clean up. He saw her eyes tear up again as she left.

As classes went on that day, he couldn't stop feeling bad for happened during class. Even though, she shouldn't have got that upset about it: she did anyway. It was just one grade right? No, it was the semester exam, not really everyday class. What bothered him was that he couldn't get her face out of his mind, as she stared at him like she hated him. Like, she _really hated him._ Draco knew that she didn't like him in the first place, but still tore at him that he caused more disgust from her towards him.

When he went to bed that night, he stopped to look out the window. It was raining hard and was said to for the rest of the night. There was a statue of Aphrodite right next to his window, and he could have sworn he saw a rain drop fall down her face, just like one of Hermione's tears.

_I always mess up don't I_, he thought before his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.


	2. Not Just Another Girl

Draco woke up the next morning to the sound of Blaise Zambani's voice in his ear.

"Oy, you got to see this chick at the lake. I don't who she is, but we got to hurry." He said hastily.

Blaise grabbed Draco by the arm, and told him he has going to be right outside the door while he got dressed. Draco nodded gently, and then finally took in what Blaise said. He quickly got dressed (for somebody half-awake, it was pretty good), and walked out to meet Blaise.

Once they met, they ran down to the lake to let their eyes soak in this what might be a beautiful creature. They hid behind a bush, so they wouldn't be seen.

She was more than beautiful: she was gorgeous, and swam like fish. Draco turned to Blaise and asked, 'Is this as close we can get? I can barely see who it is, but she looks amazing from here.'

"Yeah, this is close as I dare. You can get closer if you want, but if she sees you, you are so dead. Never let the girls catch you looking, because then they think you are creepy and have gone mental." Blaise replied.

"I know, I know…but I think I'll do it anyway." Draco responded. He took a deep breathe as he got up to crawl through the bushes to the other side of the pool.

Draco stopped and looked at Blaise and gave him a thumbs-up, but Blaise shook his head. Draco shot him a get-over-here-now look, and he finally gave in.

Blaise slowly crawled over, and whispered, "Wow, she looks really hot up close.", but as soon as he said that the girl turned around.

"Is that _Hermione Granger_, I see with my eyes, or am I just imagining it?" Blaise asked whispered in amazement.

"Yes, so stop drooling." Draco said as he took one last lingering look at Hermione. She had a great body for somebody who just sits around reading, he considered.

"Sorry, mate. She is just really pretty for a mudblood." He told Draco.

I know she's pretty, and I know she is amazing, and I secretly love her, Draco wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't. Blaise would laugh at him; just assuming that it was just another girl in Draco's ever-lasting love life. It wasn't true though, he had started liking her back in the fourth year, when she looked so stunning in that dress she wore to the Yule Ball. He could still feel the blood pulsing in his veins from Ron's obnoxiousness and rudeness toward Hermione. Draco knew that Ron was dense, but even the stupidest people should know when to stop ruining people's lives and just let them have their fun. Even if it's not with you.

Hermione walked straight toward them, and they pressed themselves as hard as they could in the grass, hopeful that they couldn't be seen. She leaned down, and she looked near the bushes. Draco looked down, seeing her towel in front of him. He slowly pushed out of the bushes a foot away. Hermione then picked it up, wrapped it around her and walked off toward the locker rooms.

Once she was gone, both guys let out a breath that neither of them knew they were holding.

"That was close!" They exclaimed at the same time. Draco laughed, and Blaise took another deep breathe.

"Let's go, before Granger sees us for real. Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherin's love to gossip, I don't want to add to it that I like her. " Draco suggested.

"You like her?"

"No…I meant, us not me…." Draco stuttered, as un-Malfoyish as he could ever be.

"Whatever, but yeah let's move." Blaise said.

As they walked away, what they didn't notice was that Hermione had already left the locker room, and had heard the latter part of the conversation.

Draco likes me? No, she thought. He wouldn't like her, even she dressed like Pansy Parkinson, (who is known for really small mini-skirts, and tank tops that stretch across her like paint on wood).

Only if he knew, I loved him, she thought, if only…


	3. Hermione's Dream Boy

Draco woke up with a start, with vague glimpses of his dreams. Hermione was there with him eating an apple at what he thought was his kitchen, but he doesn't have a house yet. She looked so happy in his dream, but why on Earth would I dream that…? I need serious help maybe a little walk around might help out somewhat, he thought.

Across the school, Hermione woke up after having a really odd dream. She remembered being inside her kitchen with Draco, of all people, and he was eating a bunch of strawberries. He hugged me and told me that he loved me…I think I need a walk, she thought: I have to get these weird thoughts off my mind.

Hermione walked down the hallway, and walked outside to the front yard, wearing only her nightgown and her cloak in the middle of the night. She started to contemplate the idea on if she was sane or not. She wrapped the cloak even tighter around her to keep out the icy night air. She looked up at the sky just to watch the stars and the moon dance with the clouds. It was a truly amazing and breath-taking view. She sat down, right in the middle of the grass in the garden, and looked at the dew covered flowers around her. There was a fog cloud passing over and it put everything into a hazy but still beautiful atmosphere. Just as she looked up, she saw a blonde haired person walking in the garden with her.

"Who's there?" She called out. Hermione saw the person freeze in the distance. Out of the foggy haze, came Draco also still in his nightclothes. (Which were only his boxers, and some shirt he happened to pick up, but anyway…)

"Is that you, Hermione?" Draco whispered. He looked like a super model or an angel from a dream. His blonde hair fluttering softly in the night air, his voice was like a harp ensemble playing in her ears, and his masculine body was silhouetted by the soft yellow-white of the fog. He was so…_beautiful_.

"Yes, is that you, Draco?" I asked happily.

"Yes." He replies, "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here."

"Yeah, I couldn't either. My dream was really interesting actually…but you wouldn't want to hear it though…" Hermione trailed off, because she was still staring at the glorious mortal in front of her.

"Who said this exactly? I believe I have nothing better to do then to sit and listen to you." Draco tells her. He walks completely up to her, and sits down, with his chin on his hand like a little child.

Hermione giggles.

"Well, it was about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, and we were living together, and you were sitting in my-"

"Kitchen?" He finishes for her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She smiles back with admiration.

"I had the same dream. You were eating an apple, and you were smiling…just like that."

"You were eating strawberries…it made your lips turn a bright red."

"Oh, you remember the part about my wonderful lips, do you?" Draco says with a smirk.

"Your ego never fades does it?" Hermione replies with a rolling of her eyes, but still smiling.

"I guess not, but you want to walk around the garden with me? I believe I see some wonderful tiger lilies and purple tulips over there." Draco recommended.

He intertwines his arm around hers, and extends his hand out like he's modeling the garden.

"I would gladly do that, Mr. Malfoy." She said with a fake snooty voice.

"Call me Draco, my lady." Draco replied.

"Yes, Draco." Hermione sighed, finally being able to say his name outside of her mind, and without having to fake to her friends on how much she hated him. She felt Draco sigh as they walked.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"This is too good to be true. The real Hermione wouldn't like me. The so called 'Golden Trio' isn't supposed to like people like me; people whose families were Voldemort's slaves, and followers."

"Well, you were never like that, were you?"

"No."

"And you aren't now, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, I don't see a problem. I believe it is in the past, and besides I, uh, well….I have liked you for a while. It's hard to stop liking somebody for such trivial reasons now." Hermione told him, as she grabbed his hand. Draco stops walking, and turns around to her.

"I love you…a lot actually, but I don't know how we can do this. I mean, what about my mother and father? How do you expect Weasel and Potty to think about us?"

Hermione sniggered quietly and said, "Don't call them _Potty and Weasel._ They have names, but you are right. No offense, but they are still old-fashioned. They still don't like you, even though you have said time and time again. And, with your parents…well, they don't have to know a thing."

"Yeah, I know…"

"But if it means anything…I love you too." She said quietly, as she found herself staring into his soft warm gray eyes once again. They were the color of the sky right before it rains. Hermione silently reminded herself that she needed to look at the sky before it rains a little more. It was her new favorite color.

"We could just hide it from them now. I mean, I know they will find out, but I see no other alternative right now. Is that fine with you?" He suggested.

"Okay, but one day, I hope you can love me…without all the drama. That would be a day to see." Hermione told Draco as she started to dose off.

"I agree." The tired Draco said as he asleep with Hermione on the grass. The last thing Draco would've remembered was a loud crack before he snoozed.


	4. A New Fear for All

Draco woke up the next morning, with Hermione's arms around his waist. He watched her as her wavy hair ruffled in the soft morning wind. The sun had already started to dance on the horizon. He hated to wake her up though. She was still as striking when she was sleeping, as when she was awake, and she was absolutely gorgeous.

He bent over a little bit, to hopefully slide away, but he moved too much, and she slid off of him. She started to awaken, but she fell back asleep. Draco ran quickly but still as silent as a mouse.

Draco went back to the dormitories, just as everybody had started to wake up. This was bad time, he thought.

"Where'd you go last night, Malfoy?" Goyle inquired. Draco had to think quickly, even though Goyle was more sluggish than a sloth.

"I was at Pansy's." Draco had lied through his teeth, but everybody believed him. It was a likely situation since Pansy liked him so much. If anybody asked her about it, she'd say she did, just to look better in her opinion. Draco thought that she looked like a slut when she said stuff like that, but nobody dared tell the Slytherin Princess the bad news…except for Draco, but she just always thought he was kidding.

Across the room, Draco saw Blaise eye him suspiciously. Draco felt himself go paler then what he already was. What if Blaise knew about Hermione?!?

Goyle turned around to see what Draco was looking at. Just as Goyle saw Blaise, Blaise looked away. He then walked out of the room, and could be heard walking down the hallway.

"What's his problem?" Crabb asked Goyle.

Draco shrugged, and took a step back.

"Are you okay, Draco?" Goyle inquired.

"Uh, yeah, I am. I am just uh, tired from the night before…"

"If she's that good, I might have to get some that myself."

Draco cringed at the thought of being in the same bed as her…and then again, for the thought of Goyle being in bed with her.

"You do…that." Draco replied, trying hard not to puke. At those words, Draco walked out of the room as quick as he could without looking suspicious.

Once Draco came to the hallway, he took off running. He needed to find Blaise, and talk to him.

Blaise wasn't anywhere near the dormitories, nor the bathroom. Draco glanced in the Kitchen, and the garden outside. He looked in Snape's room, as well as the Quidditch Pitch.

Draco looked around frantically for 25 minutes, and then gave up. He gazed at the sky for a sign. Any sign at all, that Blaise wasn't mad, and didn't know about last night. He got up again and just as he was going to go inside the Great Hall…

Draco, at last, found him.

Blaise was kissing Hermione right in front of him, in the middle of the doorway back into the Great Hall. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. His _best friend_ was kissing _his _girl. He felt his anger boiling, and his face turn crimson.

"How COULD you? I thought you were my BEST FRIEND?!? Why would do this to me?" Draco snarled.

When Blaise broke away, finally, from Hermione's face, he had the biggest smile on his face. Draco heard Hermione giggle, and turn toward him.

"He _was _your best friend, until he saw you with me. He couldn't stand that you just left me, after the many years I loved you. Draco…I _loved_ you, but Blaise lovesme. I know he wouldn't leave me, like you did."

"I didn't leave you. It was for our sake…I mean I couldn't…I…I…I lo...like you too much. I would never leave you! I didn't think that you wanted to ruin our reputations!"

Hermione sighed, and then said "You did too what , Draco, and you never once even told me that you loved me."

"I didn't want to be rejected like this, that's why!"

"I'm sorry that you had to see this, by the way. I hope it doesn't get in the way of our friendship."

"Our friendship? Is that what you called it?" Draco cried out.

"Well, of course. You didn't truly think I loved you, did you?" Hermione replied contentedly.

"I don't know how to feel..." Draco whispered. He turned around, and quickly walked away. The tears in his eyes burned like holes into his soul. How could let himself believe that she appreciated or even cared about him?

I suppose what they say is true, he thought. _Love does blind its victims._

**Sorry to end on such a bad thought, but hey, somebody has to be the bad girl here. Don't worry though, things will get better somehow soon. **


	5. Cause and Effect pt1

Hermione woke up, and opened one eye. Where am I?: She thought as she felt her head pound like a base drum.

She opened both and tried to get used to the lack of sunlight. Hermione looked around, and saw that she was tied up with chains in what resembled a big dark hole, with many empty cells, and a chair in a corner. In that same corner, sat a large bulky man sat with a spiked club in one hand, and a sword on his hip. He appeared to be sleeping, and soon afterward that thought a life-size snore emitted from his mouth.

Hermione attempted to move any parts of her body. She found to her horror that her ankles, wrists, and her torso were fixed to the wall. She bashed her head painstakingly hard on the firm rigid wall behind her. The sound echoed around the dungeon, and the guard across the room woke up with a jolt.

"Hey! Are ye awake over in there?" The guard bellowed. Hermione stayed quiet: she barely dared to breathe.

"I said, are ye awake or not?" This time the guard shouted it so loud, that she let out a tiny squeak. Hermione heard footsteps walking across the dirt-covered ground, and then a long shrill screech came from the door to her cell.

Click-thump, click-thump, click-thump, went the guard's shoes. Hermione held her breathe entirely, and closed her eyes. She felt breathing on her face, and so she opened her eyes.

Hermione was face to face with Gwawp, Hagrid's giant half-brother. He could now pass as a very tall but very hairy human now.

"Hello Gwawp. You don't mean to hurt me with that club do you?" She asked innocently.

"Gwawp doesn't want to, but Gwawp is told to if you do anything. How do ye know Gwawp's name?"

"I am Hermione…or as you might remember me, Hermy." Hermione cringed at this horrible nickname that was inflicted on her.

"You're Hermy?!?" He asked excitedly. "You were so close to Gwawp's Hagrid. I don't know where Hagrid is at, Hermy! I want to know!"

"Yes, and if you help me, I will help you find him. Now here, Hermy is locked up, and would like to know why…could you tell her why?

"I guess, but Gwawp might get into trouble. Hermy is in there because-"

A loud commanding, but smooth sounding voice boomed down what Hermione saw as stairs to her right.

"Shut up, you unintelligent imbecile animal."

A tall blonde haired man walked down them. His long black robes stroked the floor like a snake's body, and the cane in his hand gave away his identity.

"Why am I down here, Lucius?!? I demand an answer!"

"Mudblood, do not speak when you are not asked to." Lucius replied sharply.

"I will if I want to!" Hermione felt a considerable shock through her body.

"No, you won't. You will have a chance to ask questions, and now is not the time. Understand me?" He told her quite penetratingly. Hermione huffed slightly.

"What's that you said, Granger?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, sir."

"Now that's a good girl, and I suppose you want to know why you are here. Right?"

Hermione shook her head rapidly.

"You, my pretty little slut, are here so you can't be with Draco…but I am sure he doesn't like you anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates you, and never wants to see you again. "

"What do you mean?!?" Hermione cried out. Lucius stared at her for a moment, and then puts a finger on her lips. His finger felt like leather, and she realized that he smelled like rotting death.

"I mean, I fixed it, so Draco wouldn't fall in love with a mudblood like you. Would you like to see what happened?"

Hermione shook her head 'no', but she found herself being ripped from the wall anyway. Lucius tore off the chains, and took her wrist.

Lucius dragged her across the floor, up the stairs, into a huge bright room. It was full of bright chandeliers. It made the dungeon look even more like a big hole in the ground in Hermione's point of view.

Across many hallways and through many hallways he lead her, until they found a room at last that was empty with nothing but a giant silver ball in the middle of it.

"Before you even ask, little Mudblood, I will tell you what this is. This is a circular Pensive. I know it looks rather like a big mystic ball those muggles use, but it's not, nor do I want to have anything to do with those. Now, look into this, and you see my fantastic work. Draco wouldn't take you back; even you were the last person on earth." Lucius drawled.

Hermione did as she was told. She saw herself in the Great Hall, but she wasn't herself. She saw Blaise, and her fake self asked him if he needed something to drink. Apparently, he said yes, because she saw her copy create a glass of butterbeer with her wand. What was happening? Hermione saw herself then quickly do something with her pocket, and shake it into the glass. No, her mind screamed as she watched Blaise drink the concoction in one big gulp.

Fake Hermione was talking to him like nothing had happened, but the real one saw Blaise's eyes change. They didn't change in color, and not in shape, but what was behind them changed. Hermione saw them glint with greed, and passion. She then saw Blaise scoot toward her. The counterfeit put her hand his leg, and also scooted closer.

Oh my gosh, Hermione thought, my fake self is flirting with Blaise, one Draco's close friends. There is no way this could get worse.

What she didn't recognize is that this would get worse…much worse. The true Hermione saw herself take his hand entirely, and walk out with him. Once they got back to the hallway, her little replica started talking to him again; only he started getting closer…and closer…until she saw their lips touch. To make matters worse, she saw Draco appear around the corner.


	6. Cause and Effect pt2

Instantly, she saw his reaction across his face. It was a mixture of sadness, and rejection. His usually warm gray eyes twisted into ice cold glaciers, and his face turned scarlet, as his heart was laid out in front of him. Draco started screaming, but neither Miss Fake nor Blaise looked like they cared. If anything, the girl looked like was enjoying this bad revelation. Hermione wanted to close her eyes, but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't ever forget the way Draco looked so… abandoned. When he turned around and walked away with tears in his eyes was when Hermione finally turned away from the scene.

"Why did you show me this? And, how on earth am I here and there at the same time?!?" Hermione's tear-filled brown eyes were staring daggers into Lucius' face. In return, he just laughed in her face.

"My answer to the first is to show you that your bad blood can no longer infect my family. The other answer to the second question is that obviously you can't see the present in a pensive. It's from the past. You were there, and then you came here, of course…but I wasn't expecting your little brain to be able to think that hard."

Before Lucius could even begin to react, Hermione tackled him. She felt her anger growing as she threw continuous punches toward his face. By the time she had stopped, his face was covered in blood, and his nose looked broken. She was still breathing hard when she saw his eyes roll backwards into his head.

"Now, you can't tell me not to infect your precious family. Draco loves me and I love him. Deal with it." Hermione rolled off the unconscious Lucius to take his pulse. It was faint, but still there. She kicked him in the side, and walked away.

Hermione walked in and out of various rooms before she realized she had no idea where she was. She looked around the room she was in currently. It was a dark blue room, with a brass bed next to a window. On the other side of the bed was a dark cherry table, with a bouquet of black roses in a white vase, and a letter next to it. She walked toward it silently. The letter was addressed to her.

She reached down to pick it up, and stared at it. Hermione knew she shouldn't read other people's letters, but she felt like this looked important. It did have her name on it after all. She looked around to see if anybody was around, and started to open it as quietly as she could. Hermione acted like it was the most fragile thing she had saw.

Once she did open it, she took a deep breath. It said:

Hermione,

I know this may sound like it's too soon, but we have been through so much together. I am ready to live my life with you. You are my life…you are the light of the sun in my day. You are the air that fills my lungs. You are so amazing, and I miss you every time you escape my arms. To spend my life with you, would and could only be a blessing. Will you please marry me, Hermione?

With Love,

Draco

A single tear fell on the paper in front of her eyes. Hermione knew now how Draco felt, but she would never again get to see it. She cried as she realized that never again would she ever look into his crystalline eyes and see him look back with love and admiration. She would never again see him smile, or hear his deep happy laughter. She could never again feel the same as when she was in his arms.

For this, she sat down on the bed and cried.

Hermione cried for hours, but she didn't know how many. She didn't care. She ended up crying until she fell asleep.


	7. Words with Mother

Draco walked out of his bedroom, and decided that he was going to go home. Maybe it would be easier if he saw his mother, Narcissa, again. She might calm him down a little bit.

He walked down the hallways, memories of the last four months filling his mind. He passed the potions classroom, remembering the first time he realized he liked Hermione. Then, he walked past the Great Hall remembering Blaise and Hermione. Draco walked out the elegant doors unto the garden where they first confessed their love. He sat down in the middle of some tiger lilies. After watching the clouds for a few moments, Draco got up again. He brushed himself off and Apparated as the night started to loom over head.

Narcissa was yelling at one of her maids because they hadn't cleaned the windows in Draco's room well enough, when she heard a crack and then the door bell ring. Instead of letting one of the maids get it, she ran to the door.

"Would you like me to get that, miss?" Luna, one of the servants, asked nicely.

"No, I believe I have hands, you filthy piece of scrap." Narcissa answered sharply.

Narcissa opened the door, and she had to resist wrapping her arms around the man in the doorway.

"Hello Draco. What brings you here? Shouldn't you still be in school?" She asked.

"I came here for some advice. I seem to be having some trouble, and would like some suggestions." He replied uncomfortably.

"You didn't get that Pansy girl pregnant did you? Did you kill somebody? Oh my god, you killed somebody?!?"

Draco laughs lightly, and replies, "No, I didn't do any of that, but we do need to talk."

Narcissa nodded, and turned left into the Front Entrance Study room. She sat down at the writing desk on the other side of the room, and then she motioned for Draco to sit with her.

"What are your troubles, Draco?"

"Well, um…do you remember Hermione Granger?"

"Yes…bushy hair, big teeth, and a reputation for being a know-it-all. What about her?"

"I'm…I'm in love with her." Draco states.

"You have let yourself fall in love with that mudblood?"

"Yes, I have, but please don't judge her like that."

"I will judge the mudblood however I want to. She is not a good influence on you, and do you know how your father will react to that?" Narcissa replied sharply.

"Mother…just listen will you?" Draco pleads. Narcissa sighs. "Draco, I only want for you what's best."

"Hermione is the best for me!"

"Are you sure? I don't want her messing up the Malfoy family blood lines."

"Yes, I can't see myself without her. She is my life and reason, and you know our family will end sometime with our 'pureblood-only' attitude. The pure-bloods are becoming more and more sparse. " Draco replies honestly.

Narcissa stared at Draco for a moment. "If you are sure that she is the one for you, then go for it. I don't need for you to turn out like your father, or me either. I never married your father because I loved him. I married him because I forced to, but don't think I do not care for him. I do care, but I do not truly in love with him. I have always loved somebody else, but they are now living a happy life without me."

"Who was it, mother?"

She looked down at the floor. "It was long ago and it doesn't matter, but your future and feelings do matter. I want to see you and Hermione happy together. I never really liked Pansy either…that was Lucius' idea. Go after Hermione, Draco. Love her like you have never loved somebody before. Treasure her life like your own, and never forget her if she ever goes, no matter how the circumstances are."

When she looked up, Narcissa saw tears flowing from Draco's pastel face. She knew she had said the right thing. He walked over to her, and hugged her. Narcissa hugged him back, and when he let go, she realized she was crying as well.

"I know Hermione has hurt you, Draco, but she will come back to you. If she has half of the brain she claims she has, then she will stick with you forever."

"How did you know of my pain?"

"I could see it in your eyes. Pain is sited there so powerfully...It's sort of apparent to a mother when their children are hurt. I don't know what she has done, but if you love her this much, I know this fight won't last. You haven't felt this way about anybody before, have you?"

"No…" Draco wiped his face, and looked at his mother with a scared look on his face. "Where is father? He will beat me if he sees me crying like a child."

A maid burst into the room, with her face as white as if she had seen a ghost. Both Malfoys stare at the intruder for a moment, before the maid speaks.

"Excuse me, but I have found Master Malfoy in a horrible state! I don't know what to do. He looks dead, and I don't know if he's breathing."

Narcissa stood up, and ran out the door as fast as her ample dress would carry her.

The only words that flew from Narcissa's commanding mouth were, "Lead me to him."


	8. Every Part of Life has an ending pt1

Hermione was drawn awake from voices and fast footsteps coming down her hallway. She sat up and hid on the other side of the wide bed when the footsteps walked up to her door. Lying half under the bed on the floor, she figured out quickly, was not very comfortable.

Not a breath could be heard though, except for a door slowly opening. Hermione heard soft footsteps, and she thought that they sounded familiar. It couldn't be him, she thought, he is still at Hogwarts.

She heard a sigh and then the bed squeaking as the person sat on the other side of the bed.

"I miss her…" A deep voice mumbled in the dark silence.

Hermione felt a jolt from the deepest part of her body. She moved a little to her side to help her discomfort. She heard a soft noise emitting from the body above her, and another squeak as the person got up. She worked up the courage to move out of the undercarriage of the bed.

Inch by inch she moved until she could breathe freely. Hermione let out a long sigh, but soon regretted it.

The same tear-touched voice wavered to her side of the room. "Who's there?"

She heard footsteps walking over, and so she closed her eyes as tightly as she could. They stopped right at her feet.

"Hermione?!?" The voice inquired.

Hermione felt a tear roll down her face, as she remembered that the last time he said her name, it was in anger and remorse.

"Yes…Yes, I am here, Draco." She answered weakly.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Blaise or something? How did you know where my room was? I want you out of here." The sadness had fallen from his voice leaving only irritation and annoyance in its place.

"Wait…"

"Wait for what? You weren't going to wait for us. I was love with you, but you just throw my love away like it was trash…like it was nothing to you. Is that true?"

"No, never is that true. I would never hurt you."

Draco yelled, "You already have! Can't you get that into your know-it-all brain?"

Hermione shook as her tears fell down her face. All of the stress in her life and all of her issues suddenly fell on her shoulders like a 5 ton brick.

"I'm so sorry, Draco, but you have to trust me. It wasn't me that said all of those things to do. It was a replica of me."

"Sure it was, and you're going to tell me that I am Prime Minister."

"No, I am not. I will tell you that it was your father behind this, and not me. He took Polyjuice potion, and made himself look like me. He kidnapped me, and was holding me hostage."

Draco stared at Hermione for a moment, while his face turned a pale pink again.

"I know my father is evil, but he wouldn't do that…"

"He did."

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't think he would do something so horrible to you…to _me._ Some great father he is."

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Don't be sorry. What happened to him though?"

"Please don't get mad at me, Draco…" Hermione's voice wavered in fear.

"Tell me what happened to him, please?" Draco pleads.

"I knocked him out…he was telling me that I was going to poison the family line, and that I was really dumb. I honestly don't know whether or not, he is still living."

"Oh my god, Hermione. Did you really do that?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. He deserved it. I just hope he is dead."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to…my anger just took over me, that's all. Please don't get mad."

Hermione's felt her tears streaming down her face before she looked down at the floor. She shook her head, so her hair would fall into her face. She stared at the floor for a while before she saw a puddle of her tears in front of her.

Hermione saw another teardrop fall a few feet away. She looked up to see Draco pick her up marriage-style and place her on the brass bed so she was sitting up against the headboard. He sits down next to her and stares at her for a minute. A single tear falls down his face before he speaks again.

"Tell me if you love me, Hermione. If you don't, then I'm sorry I have asked you. I won't ever bring up these feelings that you find distasteful and unpleasant again. If you do love me, then I hope you will tell me so." Draco laid his hand gently on her tearful face.

"Draco…I love you with all of my heart. I will never leave you again, and I never did it the first time. I have missed you so bad, in the little time I have been separated from you."

"If you love me so much, then…would you think about taking me back?"

"Of course, like I said before. I never left you."

"Nor did I leave you." He replied serenely. Draco's eyes locked with Hermione's for an instant. She felt tears flowing down her face again, but this time in pleasure.

"I love you." They both said at the same time. Hermione could feel a blush going to her cheeks, and so did Draco. They sat together for a moment before they heard the door open dramatically.

In the door frame was Lucius, looking angrier then ever.

"Listen, you mudblood slut. Stay away from my son!" He bellowed.

**Oh! It's another cliffhanger, but do not fear. Issie is here! insert me with a superhero suit on I will have to leave to save my poor readers for more pain. I will come back with another chapter soon! Issie trips over her cape, and then flies away.**


	9. Every Part of Life has an Ending pt2

**Quick Flashback**

"_Of course, like I said before. I never left you."_

"_Nor did I leave you." He replied serenely. Draco's eyes locked with Hermione's for an instant. She felt tears flowing down her face again, but this time in pleasure. _

"_I love you." They both said at the same time. Hermione could feel a blush going to her cheeks, and so did Draco. They sat together for a moment before they heard the door open dramatically. _

_In the door frame was Lucius, looking angrier then ever. _

"_Listen, you mudblood slut. Stay away from my son!" He bellowed. _

**End Flashback**

Hermione looked over at Draco. His soft blue-gray eyes had turned hard again, and as he turned to Lucius a little more, Hermione saw a scar high on his temple.

"You have controlled me for many years, but I am on my own now. I can take care of myself, without your ideas or thoughts." Draco retorted furiously.

A look of rage and something else…fear, crossed Lucius' face. Then, it softened a little, as Draco stood up. "If you are lusting after Granger, then no, you aren't ready to go out into the world. You still need for me to guide you the right way. This is just a phase that you can quickly get over, Draco. Trust me."

"I love _Hermione_, and she isn't like any other girl I have met. She's not just a _phase_."

Lucius stares at Draco, and then he raises his wand. "Draco, maybe this will change your mind." A green light spurted from the wand across the room into Draco's torso. Draco fell down to the ground, fear projecting from his eyes.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. She stared at his body for a moment before turning around to Lucius. A smile pressed across his face a mile wide.

"So, Mudblood, it comes to just us, once again."

Hermione was shaking from head to toe. Anger and rage were the only things she could feel. Before Lucius could say a word, Hermione had her wand out, and was pointing it at Lucius.

"_I…hate…you…_" She whispered, "_I hope you rot in your grave when you die…"_

"Now Hermione, don't toy with words you don't know the meanings of." Lucius replied, still putting on the nice act towards her.

"You deserve it more than most. Your soul needs to rot as well! You are the most sinful malicious person I have ever met, Lucius." Hermione told him in wrath. "Adava Kedvera!"

His eyes glazed over in a everlasting look of fear and surprise, as he fell backwards through the doorway. Hermione didn't spare a thought before running to Draco's side. She stared at his unmoving body, hoping that he would jump up and out of the condition he was in. His blonde hair lightly covering his forehead, and his eyes were closed. She didn't know what was wrong with him.

She cursed lightly, _only if I knew what spell he did. I could fix him somehow. What will happen if he dies? Will I be able to live without him?_

As tears formed in her eyes, she thought about the times he had spent with her. Every memory that flashed in her mind was more apparent and clearer than before. A sudden wave of desperateness erupted over her. She tried to hold back her tears, knowing that when she would start crying; she wouldn't be able to stop.

Hermione just rested her head on Draco's broad chest. She let the deadening loneliness surround her body and soul. She closed her eyes and silently wished this would all go away. At that moment, Hermione cut off all feelings as she wept herself to sleep again.

**A/N: This story is ending soon, (within a chapter or so) so yeah. I hope you have loved it so far, and I will make more Dracomione. (They are so awesome together!) I already have ideas for a sequel, and maybe a different story entirely!!! Yay! **


	10. The Life Cycle Never Stops

_Wake up…please wake up._

It had been a week since the incident at the Malfoy Manor. Draco sat by Hermione's side while she was in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's. He had been sitting there for three days now; watching for any signs in Hermione.

As it turned out, the green light from Lucius' wand was a killing curse, but it only hit him with half of the force it should have. One of the healers at St. Mungo determined that Draco only survived because he had found his soul mate.

The ability to find a soul mate is a rare occasion founded before the people know each other: usually even before the two have been born. Most times, as life goes on, the two beloved people change their destinies or they refuse their fate entirely, ending most cases of what would be true infatuation. When you find your soul mate, your souls interlock into each other, thus creating the name soul mates.

When Draco was hit with the spell, Hermione had somehow created a force field around his soul. It had ricocheted, lost most of its power, and went into Hermione. The healers said that both have redefined the word, 'Miracle'. Hermione was left with a coma, and so was Draco but he had came out of it three days ago. She had blinked a couple of times, and spoke once, but nothing happened today.

The only hope now was that she wouldn't get any worse, and would only get better.

At that moment, Narcissa walked in the room. "Draco, please come with me. You need to eat." Narcissa pleaded.

"I'm not leaving, nor am I eating until she comes back. I don't want her to die because of me. I don't want her to die without me either."

"Draco, you are being stupid. Come _on_."

He gets up from the chair, and walks over to his mother. "I know what I'm doing. I can't live without her; I have done it for too long before now. Now is my time to be with her."

Narcissa sighs, and stares deep into his eyes. Another sigh from across the room was heard. Draco and Narcissa tensed up, before asking one another, "Was that you?"

"No." They replied at the same time.

Draco ran over to Hermione's side, picking up her hand and squeezing it. Soon, Narcissa joined him by his side. Hermione blinked.

"Call over one of the healers!" Draco told Narcissa happily.

As soon as she left, Hermione blinked quite a few times. She spoke, but Draco couldn't hear anything she said.

"What?" He asked in a uncharacteristically enthusiastic voice.

"Am I dead?" She says louder.

Draco looks around and answers, "Not that I know of, why?"

"Because I know that I am either dreaming or I am dead. There is no way you are alive." Hermione whispered.

"I can tell you, this is not a dream, and I don't think I'm dead, so neither are you." Draco told her.

"Thank you." She responded. They sat there, smiling at each other for a moment before the Healers rushed into the room. Shouts were immediately heard from the rushed Healers surrounding Hermione.

"Get her blood pressure!"

"Test her memory!"

"Come on! She is awake!"

A lady Healer walked up to Draco. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave. There's not enough room here for you."

"No."

"Sir, we need you to leave. There is _no room _for you."

"No, she needs me as much as I need her. I am staying."

"Fine," she said, "but you have to sit in the corner. It is vital that we are able to take her out of here as soon as possible."

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

Draco turned around and walked back to his chair, where he intently watched them work on Hermione. He fought the urge to sleep. After many hours, a Healer spoke.

"She is healthy now, and ready to leave."

It took a moment for the words to process into Draco's head, before he sleepily got up.

"We can take her home now?" He asked joyfully.

"Yes, sir, you may take her. We would rather she stay here for further analysis though. Her recovery is quite remarkable, you agree?"

"Oh yes, she was wonderful. I, erm, thank you for your services."

"Oh, you are welcome, sir!" The Lady Healer suddenly had a smile a mile wide on her face. "If you don't mind me asking this, are you going to marry that young dear in there? She certainly liked to talk about you."

The thought had only crossed his mind once before. Then, they separated in a way…it hadn't really been a big thing on his mind. Now, it seemed like a grand idea.

"Yes, I do plan to do just that, I think."

Another familiar voice spoke from across the room. "What do you plan on doing?" Draco turned around to see Hermione in perfect health. He ran over as fast as he could and picked her up. Draco swung her around in circles, while she giggled, a sound he missed for so long.

When they stopped spinning, Hermione fell against his wide chest, inhaling the familiar smell that she would grow to love.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered tenderly.

"I love you too, Hermione." He replied blissfully.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, before Draco took the lock of hair in front of her face away. He leaned in closer and closer, until their lips touched. His mind was spinning; the only thing on his mind was her love.

"I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me, Hermione?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" She replied with another kiss. "I love you!"

"I love you, too. Now, let's leave this place." Draco said dramatically.

Hand in hand, Draco and Hermione walked contentedly out of the hospital, with Narcissa lightly trailing behind them.

**A/N: This story is my first completed story! Yay! Now, I want to make a sequel, because I know you guys have MANY questions. Like, I bet you are wondering what happened to Hagrid, where Voldemort is at, and (gasps) WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THEIR WEDDING? I, as the fan-loving writer I am, will answer these in the next story. I just don't know when I will start it. Love you guys! **


End file.
